Senses Come Alive
by winonathunder
Summary: Green eyes widen, "She sounds so different," Percy thought.


**A/N: **So I'm alive! xD

I'm gonna try to update soon. So yeah. For now, this is what I've come up with :D :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot, and my original characters!

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," a young boy mutters, his eyes squinting as he watches the people scrambling down the stage.

A chuckle makes brown eyes meet with green ones, "Seriously, Percy!"

The chuckle only continues, brown eyes rolled, "This is embarrassi-" he was cut off when a young lady passes by. Brown eyes follow the feminine figure. This time it was green eyes that rolled, along with a sigh, "Grover," he muttered, looking at his friend.

The sounds of clapping echoed the auditorium, another performance ended.

"Is it Amber's turn yet?" he whispered, craning his neck to see who was going to come out from the curtains next. He heard no response from his friend, he glanced towards Grover's way and rolled his eyes once again- his friend was still checking out the girl who passed by earlier.

The auditorium was dark, light appeared every once in a while when students come in the dark room. Whispers are circulating the auditorium while they waited for the next performer, or an announcement from the host of the show.

But nothing happened.

Everyone waited anxiously- mostly just him though.

Until a lone spotlight shone down the stage, onto the figure of Bryan Wells- the host- who was smiling brightly at the audience. He grabbed a card from the inside of his suit's jacket. His blue eyes twinkled with delight as he read what was printed on the card.

Bryan coughed- a fake one of course, to get everyone's attention.

"So our last performance was from Abigail Johnson, from Jackson Ville High, who danced- and twirled and pirouetted with grace," he said smiling. His eyes roamed the crowd. And landed on Percy Jackson, his smile only got wider, "Our next, and final, performance," he said, "Is from our own Yancy Academy," with a proud tone, "Amber Richards!"

He clapped, along with everyone, while exiting the stage.

The lights dimmed,

_Sparks fly, _

And the lights turned bright as a figure walks to the middle of the stage,

_It's like electricity,_

Claps disperse and all eyes focus on the singer,

_I might die,_

Green eyes widen, "She sounds so different," Percy thought.

_When I forget how to breathe,_

The brunette walks to the left of the stage, keeping with the beat,

_You get closer,_

She puts her hand to her heart,

_And there's nowhere,_

Eyes close as she walks backwards, and then walks slowly to the stage, still in rhythm,

_In this world I'd rather be,_

She stops midway,

_Time stops,_

_Like everything around me,_

_Is frozen,_

_And nothing matters but these,_

_Few moments,_

She faces the audience,

_When you open,_

_My mind to things I've never seen,_

Eyes open, and a big smile appears as she sang the chorus,

'_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive,_

A band suddenly appears behind her as the curtains were suddenly pulled open,

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find,_

She extends her hands, palm up and open,

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes,_

She then points out to the crowd,

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you,_

Then she withdraws her hand,

_When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense,_

Places her hand upon the side of her head,

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head,_

_Like are you the one should I really trust,_

Amber shrugs,

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_,

She walks across the stage, twirling in the process.

"So this is what she's been doing for the past few weeks," Grover mutters, finally paying attention to their friend's performance.

A small frown appears on Amber's face,

_Past loves they never got really far,_

He didn't hear any comment from his seatmate, though- Percy was too caught up with Amber's number.

She puts her hand up, palms out, then closes her hand and placing it above her chest,

_Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart,_

Grover smiled and relaxed in his seat, "You've got it hard, Pers," he chuckled.

Blue eyes close and her eyebrows shoot up,

_And I promise I wouldn't do this,_

'_Till I knew it was right for me,_

Blue eyes finally open and sparkle,

_But no one, no guy that I met before,_

A tiny smile surfaces,

_Could make me feel so right and secure,_

Her eyes roam the audience, looking for someone,

_And have you noticed I lose my focus,_

_And the world around me disappears,_

She runs towards the right side of the stage, where she spotted a familiar face,

'_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive,_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find,_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes,_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you,_

She looks at every one in the crowd, familiar faces appear everywhere,

"_I can't believe they're actually here, watching me_," she thought, a big smile upon her face,

_When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense,_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head,_

_Like are you the one should I really trust,_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you,_

She stops searching, for now, and walks back to the middle of the stage, where the mic stand was.

Closing her eyes shut, while placing the mic on the stand,

_I've never felt nothing like this,_

And opening them, just as quick, blue eyes finally meet green ones,

_You're making me open up,_

She shakes her head a little, her eye contact never disappearing,

_No point in even trying to fight this,_

Her biggest smile appears on her face, Percy does the same,

_It kinda' feels like it's love, love,_

She sings the last chorus, with more passion than ever before,

'_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive,_

Their eye contact never disappeared; they kept their eyes straight at one another's,

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find,_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes,_

The crowd immediately looks around, looking for whomever Amber was staring at. Bryan caught on; he smirked and whispered something to the other staff, which then scrambled and dispersed.

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you,_

_When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense,_

The lights on the stage dimmed, only leaving a single spotlight where Amber was standing,

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head,_

_Like are you the one should I really trust,_

A new spotlight suddenly appears, right where Percy Jackson was,

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you._

The song ends, and complete silence took over the whole building.

All the lights come back on, and everyone starts clapping their hands, like there was no tomorrow. The large curtains closed, while Amber and the band smiled widely and waving their hands to everyone.

The curtains get pulled back again, revealing Bryan, with the rest of the contestants- all twenty of them. They all bowed one last time before Bryan sends them back to the backstage.

"We'll wait for the judges' tallies," he says, before also disappearing to the backstage.

Chatter filled the dressing room; all of the contestants were with their groups- their teammates or band-mates. Amber sat in a corner, with her band-mates.

"You were great out there," the drummer, Ricky says, patting Amber's back. The latter smiled at her friend, "Thanks, Rick," but her eyes told a different story, "You don't think you're gonna win this, do you?" Hailey, the bassist, asked, her eyes squinting at Amber's blue eyes- no response from the petite brunette.

"You bet she isn't gonna win this contest!"

"We'll see, Parker! Don't be so full of yourself!"

"Whatever! All I know is my performance was better than anybody else's!"

But before anyone else could make another retort, Bryan was breaking up the fight and asking everyone to go to the stage.

"_Honestly,_" he thought, "_Such immatureness,_" rolling his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Amber stood up, with the help of David, her lead guitarist. The former smiling a small smile to the boy; the latter smiles back, "Think positive," he says, "You did great," he repeated Ricky's words. Amber nodded and she and her band walked up on the stage again.

The lights on stage were as hot as standing under the sun at noon. Or maybe that's just Amber thinking too much. Everyone could tell she was the most nervous of all, out of all the contestants.

Her eyes roamed the crowd again- searching for someone who she knows would comfort her, with just one look. She wasn't even paying attention to what Bryan was saying, all she knew was she had to see those green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes she loved.

But before she could even find him, she was being pushed. Her attention then snapped back to reality, "W-what's going on?" she asks, being pushed in front by Hailey, who whispered to her, "You're in the top three!"

"I'm what?" Amber's eyes were wide with surprise.

"So here we have it, folks," Bryan says, the lights suddenly turning off- except for the area where he was, and where the top three were, "Our top three performers of the night!"

"Now, first of all, I just want to take this time to congratulate you three for doing a marvelous job tonight," Bryan smiles, "You've made your schools proud," he said, his eyes on Amber while he said that part.

"Tch."

"What's wrong, Pers?" Grover asked, with his eyebrow up. He noted that Percy was practically glaring at Bryan, Grover's brown eyes then rolled, "Seriously Percy? Bryan?" This was then followed by a laugh.

Percy made no comment- he just then folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. And at the same time, everyone around him stood up, applauding once again- like there was no tomorrow.

The dark haired boy was confused, but then Grover grabbed his arm to make him stand up, "Dude! Amber won!" he jumped, "Amber won!"

Excitement, relief, and a sense of pride overwhelmed Percy. He just stared at the girl on stage, with her hair in braids- the way he liked. He noted that Amber was in complete state of shock, and that the girl to her right was burning with hate, "Jealous much," he muttered.

He finally caught her eye, "Congratulations!" Percy mouthed at her, it took Amber a while before she smiled and did a thumbs up gesture. The two smiled at one another, but was cut off when Bryan maneuvered Amber to the front of the stage, making the young girl break the eye contact.

Grover heard a small curse coming from his best friend, he just laughed.

Everyone was asked to sit down, as the host congratulated the winner of tonight's show. The judges then took some time to congratulate all of the performers on stage, and for their first placer.

It didn't take long, and the night was ending. Amber was being carried by her band out of the auditorium, shouting, "We told you that you could do it!"

Amber was just smiling, holding the trophy in her hands. Bryan was tailing the group, with a reluctant Laura Parker beside him.

"Everyone would be so proud of you!" Bryan shouted happily. He got elbowed by Laura, but he just gave Laura a warning look.

Percy and Grover managed to catch up with the group, "Congratulations you guys!" Grover greeted. The band put Amber down and was immediately hugged by Grover. Amber hugged back, giggling a thank you to her close friend.

Everyone then gave way to Percy Jackson.

For a long time, the two just stared into each other's eyes. No one said a word- they just watched the two.

Amber was about to say something, but was cut off- yet again- when Percy hugged her.

"I missed you," he whispered. Amber hugged back, "I'm sorry for being away for so long," she whispered back.

"You could've at least told me you what you were up to."

"But that would've ruined the surprise."

"I thought that I was losing you."

"I would never do that, Percy, never."

He just couldn't resist it anymore- he kissed her.

He kissed her.

She kissed back.

"I love you," he whispered.

She melted, in his arms, like she always did.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, by the way, Amber, Laura, Bryan, and the band are mine. The song belongs to Miranda Cosgrove. And Percy and Grover belong to Rick Riordan :)

Okay, I'm a bit rusty now :))

And I just love the song so much. Oh, and Percy too, so ya.

Reviews are nice :D


End file.
